<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This is literally me screaming about headcanons by Sleepypandaduke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121807">This is literally me screaming about headcanons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepypandaduke/pseuds/Sleepypandaduke'>Sleepypandaduke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mcyt stuff bc I said so [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF, mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gods &amp; Goddesses, BAMF Toby Smith | Tubbo, Deities Clay | Dream and Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Deity Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Deity Toby Smith | Tubbo, Feral TommyInnit (Video Blogging RFP), Gen, HE WOULD BITE YOU FOR LOOKING AT HIM WRONG, Hybrid Wilbur Soot, IM LOOSING MY MIND OVER FERAL TOMMY, Immortal Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), One of them is a messenger god and the other is an angel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Shapeshifter Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Shapeshifter Wilbur Soot, Shapeshifting, Sheep Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, They have wings for practical reasons I swear, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:22:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepypandaduke/pseuds/Sleepypandaduke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILER WARNING: THERE ARE NO SPOILERS FOR THE PLOT OF THE DREAM SMP. READ ALL YOU WANT</p><p>FANFICTION NOTICE: NONE OF THIS IS REAL, ITS ALL FANFICTION. ENJOY</p><p>PS. If you read the tags you can figure out whats going on in the upcoming chapters</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mcyt stuff bc I said so [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. DISCLAIMER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heres me rambling about SBI &amp; SBI affiliated characters in the DREAM SMP. This is literally all headcanon fodder with lore backings so- Forgive me its so messy. This is a collection of short written "tales" to explain the headcanon better. You see, as it turns out, Im better at writting the important bits and not the connecting things that lead themj together. This means that its so messy its funny but its still (somehow) managable  to read. Keep in mind these arent full on fanfiction, theyre just shitily written headcanons. Dont kill me PLEASE.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Heres me ranting about Technoblade's character</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Like I said, I'm trying to keep the canon somewhat cohesive. Heres Techno's chapter of my horrible ramblings.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had to take this from my HAND WRITTEN NOTES OH MY GOD anyways take my headcanon fodder. The formatting is a bullet point for half of it and then it actually reads as an fanfic</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.Technoblade is part piglin meaning: he has shit eye sight, meaning *Glasses* He also really good hearing &amp; a good sense of smell. He also THRIVES in the Nether &amp; hate wither skeletons.</p><p>.Techno Is also The Blood God, Which complicates things a bit. My solution? Techno's Tale: A God's Wings are made of Blood and Wax.</p><p>Techno once occupied the seat of "God of War and Violence." He was named "The Blood God" by his Disciples. Of the many beings that had occupied the position, he was both the kindest to his worshipers, and the most violent. It had gotten to the point where his blood lust was so great that he himself would put his own conscience into one of his own devotees to fight amongst mortals. The more he would do this, the more he would crave the blood and the battle and the death. </p><p>Eventually, Dream, the most powerful and most Arcane of the Ruling beings brought fourth The Blood God. The faceless being spoke to the smaller, asking him to be more rational about everything. The Blood God answered with ego, and grandiosity. Dream, seeking a way to redeem the god, challenged him. If Techno could humble himself enough to loose to one of Dream's puppets in a duel of 10, Techno would be allowed to stay amounst the Divinities. If his ego was too high and he could not allow himself to loose he would be cast away. Techno lost the bet, and with it his godly abilities. As punishment, he was cursed to live out an infinete number of lives of unbridled violence. If he were to ever stop this cycle he would have to find the Puppet that Dream had placed in his life, and become the puppet's serf.  In exchance he could reclaim his rightful place as Blood God.</p><p>THIS CONCLUDES TECHNO'S TALE.</p><p>As you will soon find out, This Tale was the basis for a LOT of my brand of lore, which you will see with the intertwining characters. Here is a list of The people Techno Knew before his time on the SMP and how he met them:</p><p>Philza Minecraft is basically the first person that Techno knows. Phil never held a god title, or was worshipped. In fact, he was a messenger, like Hermes. When Techno fell from grace, Philza took it apon himself to defy Dream and provide Techno with shelter. Through this, Phil and Techno became good friends. Phil, Unfortunatly, doesn't catch breaks as a messenger, and can never stay in one place for long. The nomadic life style was okay until They found Wilbur and Tommy, two magical and abandoned kids.</p><p>Wilbur and Tommy are an Oracle and an angel, respectivly, that Techno had taken in. Techno being closer to them in percived age was deamed their older brother. </p><p>Techno Really cares about his family, and is willing to go to the ends of the earth for them, he couldnt betray them if he tried.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>anyways that concludes my ramblings and backstory creator. THIS TOOK ME 2 HOURS TO CONNECT THE STORIES, REVERE ME.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tubbo headcanons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I am holding Τubbo very gently. As per usual this is head canons abt the dream smp character</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.Τubbo is a Ram/goat hybrid</p><p>.He has 100% decked someone for talking smack abt one of his loved one</p><p>.Ρhil taught him how to braid and sew, Wilbur taught him how to make beads</p><p>.He makes beaded jewellery for everyone</p><p>.Tubbo’s a florist and has memorised flower language </p><p>.He doesn’t care about cannibalism, he’ll just casually eat sheep meat and Puffy is HORRIFIED by it</p><p>.His favourite food is Caribou jerky</p><p>.This man 100% listens to Will wood you can’t convince me otherwise</p><p>.Quackity taught him how to fight</p><p>.he has scars from the festival &amp; Final control room</p><p>.He plays harp</p><p>.He can understand both enderman and enchantment table, but he can’t seem to get the sounds to speak enderman right</p><p>.For a long ass time he lived in the forest and lived off the land as a nomad</p><p>.He can make the most random things taste good and can cook anything from practically nothing</p><p>.He has abandonment issues and is extremely protective</p><p>.He hunts most of his food now because he lives in the artic, but he used to eat whatever plants and fruit he could </p><p>.He knows what plants you can and can’t eat, and has probably stopped Michael from eating Hemlock before</p><p>.He does magic but in the really lame real world sense, so intentions and manifestations </p><p>.Whenever he braids someone’s hair he’s constantly praying for protection on them so That the braid carry around the positive energy </p><p>.He can also do fantastical magic like healing and earthbending </p><p>.He doesn’t care what pronouns ppl call him because he knows gender is an illusion </p><p>.He can make any plant grow, even in the attic and it’s insane, hes like some kind of plant deity</p><p>.Hes actually really good at math</p><p>.He used to dance in Lmanburg to lift spirits, and then quietly in Manburg, but after the 16 he never had time, But with Snowchester he’s teaching Michael how to dance to keep the family tradition alive</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>